Pallet's Cave
by Mightyeon
Summary: Chapter 7 is here! Lost in a cave. Surrounded by moving shadows. One hour of flash light life left. No cell phone. Missing trainers. What will Gary, Ash, and Misty do? And how did they get there? Read this and discover the clues.
1. Chapter 1

**Pallet's Cave**

Chapter 1

Summary: Lost in a cave. Surrounded by moving shadows. One hour of flash light life left. No cell phone. Missing trainers. What will Gary, Ash, and Misty do? And how did they get there? Read this and discover the clues.

**Author's note: This is in journal form… I'm bored. Don't judge me!**

**Gary's Journal**

Thursday 10:52 p.m. Pallet town. Ash's house.

Ash, Misty and I are watching the news because now, even more trainers are disappearing. The police haven't found any evidence as to why yet. The only thing they have on common is that they were training in a nearby cave, but were seen coming out of it fine and the next night they were reported missing. Everyone in Kanto are freaked out to even go outside anymore. Ash and Misty want to go explore around the cave tomorrow. I've agreed to go along.

Friday 11:37 a.m. Pallet town's outskirts. Around the cave. 

The cave seems to have multiple entrances. On the East side of the exterior of the cave we found a shoe with black streaks on it. For some reason they feel really cold and won't come of. We walked to the police station in Viridian City and showed it to the Officer Jenny that worked there. Here's what happened.

Misty: Officer Jenny, I think we found some evidence about the missing trainers.

Jenny: What?

She looked very worried and shocked which is weird because I would've thought she would've been jumping up and down.

Jenny: Where did you find this? She demanded.

Ash: It was on the outside of the cave where the trainers were supposedly captured.

Me: On the East side. There was an entrance near it.

Jenny: It's probably nothing. Maybe someone left it there.

She looked nervous. Like she was lying or something.

Misty: But what about the weird black streaks on it? Its not part of the shoe.

Jenny: Maybe its just paint. You know how clumsy people are. Now, you need to get out of here and stay away from that cave… or else the police will have to step in.

Ash: What? it's a possible clue though. Why are you telling us to leave?

Jenny: Because kids shouldn't be snooping around while there is danger.

You could tell that was an excuse.

Me: We're 18. Besides, won't you even look at it?

Jenny: No, you need to get out of here and stop snooping around. Or I'll call up your parents. She threatened.

Misty: Fine, so you are just going to sit back and watch all the trainers disappear? That's not right.

Jenny: I could have you arrested for talking to me that way. Now GET OUT!

Ash: Come on guys, lets just go.

12:38 p.m. Viridian City.

Outside the police station, we agreed to go back to the cave tomorrow and explore some more. We also thought that Jenny seemed very scared of something and we wanted to find out what that was. Or who. We're going to walk home now and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**Hehehe, this story is gonna be fun to write. Next chapter might be up tmrro. Idk. I might make some art to see what they found then make a video on it… until next chapter. Have a nice day. Chapter 1's video is up on my profile. Check it out plz if u wanns see the shoe... beware its a horrible drawing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pallet's Cave**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of Pallet's Cave. I'm really excited about this story for some reason… I would like to know if you are too. So could you review please ^_^ **

**Gary's Journal**

**Saturday. 9:14 A.M. Ash's House**

This morning we met at Ash's house to discuss what we are going to do about the whole cave and Officer Jenny thing. We've decided to go back to the cave again and maybe go in it. As to the Officer Jenny thing, we don't know what to think of it. At 10:30 we are going to leave to go to the cave. Also, we are pondering whether to bring our pokemon along. For safety measures I'm going to bring Umbreon. Ash is going to bring his Infernape from Sinnoh. Misty has decided to bring Politoed. I wonder if we will find any more evidence at the cave…

Oh yeah, I'm going to start drawing our findings and post a video online with them, once this journal is filled up. For those reading this, I am not an artist… so beware my horrible drawings…

**10:30 A.M. Path to the cave**

Ok, so we are on the path to the cave (secretly) and awhile back we saw a police car parked in the forest with nobody in it. ( The path to the cave is in a forest.) We all thought that was weird. We took a picture of the car. Oh yeah, we brought a camera to take pictures of possible evidence. Right now we haven't seen any pokemon or even joggers that used to come on this trail. I don't know what to think. It's going to be a hot day considering it's summer here, maybe all the pokemon want to stay in the cover of trees and bushes… or maybe they're scared of something…

**10:47 A.M. The East Cave Entrance**

So we arrived at the cave finally. We have the shoe stored in Ash's backpack so if we find someone around we can ask them if they've seen the other one. Frankly, I'm just glad there isn't any blood on it. Before we went into the cave, we called out our pokemon. Once they got their bearings they cowered behind us when they saw the cave. Even Umbreon who is a dark type. We literally had to pick them up, besides Infernape who Ash had to put back in his ball because he wouldn't budge. Once inside, I asked Umbreon to light it up a little so we could see, because the flashlights weren't enough. He did, hesitantly.

The cave was just a small room basically. It was pitch black, and had walls surrounding you, besides the entrance, with moderately low ceilings. I feel like I'm describing a house. Maybe, if the researching thing doesn't work, I could become a real-estate agent! Not. Since we searched that room within minutes we decided to check out the other entrances too. They were all just like the first one, which is odd because I have absolutely no idea how someone could get lost in there. You may be thinking, "what about trap doors?" believe me, we checked. Since we didn't find anything, we decided to turn back and head home.

**11:28 A.M. Path to the cave**

The police car is gone. What's weird about that is that we didn't see anyone near here or the cave. Unless it got towed, but you would've thought you would've heard that. I mean, those tow trucks are LOUD! We kept on walking and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. We arrived in Pallet town. Misty has been staying over at Ash's place because her Gym is in construction at the moment. We parted ways and agreed to meet at 5:30 P.M. to watch the local news. You would think that the news would be on at 5 or 6 P.M. but no, not here. Kanto is a very laid back region. Our news is short and to the point.

**6:06 P.M. Ash's House **

Guess what? Another trainer has been reported missing due to that cave again. Once again, the trainer has gone into the cave apparently without anybody with him/her, we don't know if it's a boy or girl, then come out fine and the next day, which happens to be today, the kid goes missing. What the heck is going on here? I just don't see how that cave could mean anything. And what about that cop car we saw earlier today? I wonder if the police were investigating? But surely we would've seen them. I don't know.

**10:34 P.M. Gary's House **

I was watching the news at 10, yes the news is on at ten at night, isn't that amazing, and a Viridian officer who was investigating, oh look, I was right, was reported missing after the second day of looking around the cave. The SECOND day. The only thing that the news didn't mention was finding his car. Yeah, it wasn't officer Jenny, darn, it was just a rookie officer. Do you find it odd that they would send a rookie officer on such an important case like this? Well I do. Now, all I can do is try and sleep, even though my mind is reeling with thoughts. Ugh, this is gonna be fun.

**11:11 P.M. Gary's House**

I just thought of something. All of the missing trainers have been alone when inside the cave. I wonder if that's important? Ok, I'm going to try and go to sleep again. Tomorrow I have to tell Ash and Misty what I just thought…

**Hehehe… This is getting interesting. ( and random) Until next chapter, sweet dreams. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pallet's Cave**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey ppls, I realized that I fail at drawing cars, so, that means there won't be any (fail) fan art for chapter 2. I'll see what I can do for chapter 3, but this story is spur of the moment :P. So yeah, here's chapter 3. The youtube link for chap 1 art doesnt work, sooo, go to youtube and type in mightyeon. click on mighteon and then look for a video called pallets cave chapter 1. Sorry, I haven't updated for so long. I've been super busy.**

**Gary's Journal**

**6:20 A.M. Gary's house/ kitchen**

I couldn't sleep last night because at 2 A.M. a storm decided to roll in. The thunder was like a tsunami (tidal wave) crashing against the whole town and the lightning was like a never ending strobe light. I have thick curtains, but they were no match for the lightning. I'm going to make breakfast for Gramps and I and then go take a walk to see how mush rain we got.

**7:12 A.M. Around Pallet town.**

Ok, so I started to walk around Pallet town and the grass was like walking in swampy biodome (habitat). Everywhere I walked was either mud or swamp so I kept on sinking and getting nowhere. I finally thought to go on the trail leading to the cave. I got there. The entire path and surrounding woods were flooded. There is absolutely no way we could go to the cave anytime soon. My watch says it's about 7:40 A.M. I'm going to go to Ash's house to tell them about last night's thoughts and the flood.

**7:55 A.M. Ash's house**

Luckily, Ash and Misty were both awake, because they too were awoken to the storm. So I first told them about how I realized that the trainers were alone when going to the cave. They agreed that it was suspicious. Secondly, I told them about the flood and they wanted to go see it. So, in a few minutes, we are going to leave and check it out.

**8:13 A.M. The path to the cave**

We are at the path now. There is a man sitting there. I think his name is hangin' Henry, the towns hobo. You DO NOT want to know how he got his name… He started to mumble and we all thought he was talking to us so Ash asked him what he was saying and to speak louder. Here's how the conversation went.

**Ash: **Sir, can you speak a little louder?

**Henry: **There's… a storm… coming… and it's a… bad one.

Me being the practical one asked…

**Me: **What kind of storm, and rain, thunder… blizzard?

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

**Misty: **Gary, I think he means something bad is going to happen.

**Me: **Oh… that makes sense.

**Me: **Henry, do you know what's going to happen?

**Henry**:…..

**Ash: **Henry? Are you awake?

**Henry**:…..

**Misty: **Guess not.

So after that weirdness was over, we went to look at the flooded woods. We agreed that it's impassible, even after trying to use my Alakazam to move it with psychic, so we will try again tomorrow.

We got out of the woods and Henry wasn't there anymore, which is odd because he just was. We reached Pallet Town and then Ash's mom asked us to come over and help her and Gramps remove a tree that had fell from last night's storm. We said sure, why not. While we were helping, Gramps thanked me for making breakfast and I replied your welcome.

**8:36 A.M. Pallet Town **

Days like today are really boring in Pallet Town. On the news (at 8:30) they are saying that the roads out of Pallet town, Cerulean City, and Fuchsia City are all flooded. Great -_-.

**10:48 A.M. Pallet Town**

Today, Ash, Misty and I decided to let our pokemon out for awhile because they haven't been out since the cave because of the weather. We were all starting to relax a little until Misty got a phone call from her sisters, who were watching the gym for her, saying that somebody decided to burn the gym down and several other buildings. They called the FD. The gym will have to be knocked down because of the damage from water and fire. Today is just not going well is it?

**11:26 A.M. Pallet Town**

Ash, Misty and I have decided to attempt to go to Misty's gym to find any possible clues. I have absolutely no idea on how we will get there. There is so much debris everywhere, it's not even safe for our pokemon to walk around. I think we are going to try and fly there using my Ferrow and Ash's Pigiott. I hope everything goes out ok…

**12:03 P.M. Cerulean City **

Flying over cerulean city was interesting. It was interesting because the buildings that were burned made a shape. That shape looked like a J. Hmm, who does that remind you of? Officer Jenny of course! For now we are going to land and check things out down there. I'll right down some of the important things later. I am very curious about the J shape.

**Hehehe, I have absolutly no idea where this story is going :P Could someone review and give me ideas? PLZZZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pallet's Cave **

**Chapter 4**

**Hey ppls, this is chapter 4 of Pallets cave. Soon, possibly in this chapter, we will reach the point in the summary. That means it wont be in journal form. So again, I've given up on drawing fanart, sorry!**

**But if any of you want to see the shoe from chapter one, go to you tube, type in mightyeon. Once there, it will probably show a naruto vid, just click on my name and then u will find the shoe vid.**

**Gary's Journal**

**12:11 P.M. Cerulean city**

So we were gonna go investigate the town but when Misty saw her town destroyed, she had a breakdown. Luckily, she was with Ash on his Pidgeot so he could comfort her. I thought we should go ask the police where the officer Jenny was from Viridian. When we got there and asked, they answered "She went to go to the cave on a solo mission." *sigh* I guess the police aren't very smart. Well, if they aren't smart, they sure are bossy, because they wouldn't let us get even close to the gym or any of the other buildings. So, we decided to attempt to fly to the cave. We need to question Jenny.

**12:42 P.M. Near the cave**

We are very close to the cave. Actually, we are flying over the forest now. Also, we've spotted officer Jenny's car and we are going to go look at it real quick.

* 5 mins later*

So, Jenny's car is parked in the forest. That's the only odd thing about it -_-. It looks like a standard police car. Ash decided to put a bunch of caterpie and weedle in it because the windows were open for ventilation. Officer Jenny is gonna have a surprise when she get back to her car. If she gets back to her car…

We are going to walk to the cave from here. It shouldn't take long.

**12:54 P.M. The cave entrance.**

So, we are at the cave. None of us realized that we didn't bring our cell phones until now. All we have is one old flashlight. We are so prepared! Not. Our pokemon won't even come close to the cave. We don't want to spook them even further by putting them in a dark pokeball so we are just gonna leave all our pokemon in their balls in a nearby tree. That probably wasn't our most smartest decision ever. But it's done. We also decided to each go in our own separate entrance so we get to see what the other trainers have experienced. Knowing our luck, we each will get brainwashed or something along the lines. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I doubt I will be able to see in the cave to write anything so I'm going to leave my journal in the tree with the pokeballs. At least it's light out right now. This is the last sentence I will be writing in this journal till we get out of the cave.

**Present Time**

**1:07 P.M.**

**Outside of the Cave**

**GaryPOV**

" Gary, Misty…do you mind if I take the flashlight?" Ash asked. "because I don't like the dark too much and your guys' caves are facing the sun."

"Fine by me. All I know is that we have to be very careful." I said.

"Yeah, I don't care." Misty said. "as long as there aren't any bugs, I'll be fine." She quickly added.

" Don't worry Misty, bug pokemon don't like caves because they aren't very smart, so half the time they get stuck and starve. Charming, isn't it?" I said with my researcher skills kicking in.

"Ok, then I guess we had better get going then." She said nervously. " How about a hug incase we don't make it back?"

" Misty, the trainers go missing the day after they went in the cave." Ash said matter-of-factly. "But maybe we should hug because we've had some weird stuff happen to us over the years." He said.

" True that." I agreed.

The threesome hugged, an awkward hug and positioned themselves in front of their entrances.

" Ok, are you guys ready for this?" I asked.

" No, but lets do it anyway." Ash said with fear in his voice. Misty just stared at her cave determinedly. The three stepped in their caves simultaneously and sat down in the middle.

GARYPOV

I sat down on the cool earth and at first didn't feel anything. At all. But then, a few seconds later, the earth started to vibrate and heat up. I heard a loud crack and the ground split beneath me as if an earthquake happened. I Heard the others screaming in terror as I fell into the pit of doom.

*5 horrible seconds later*

I landed very hard on very hard ground. I also think I bruised my tailbone. Surprisingly enough, Ash, Misty and I all wound up in the same place. It was a dark "hole" that had no natural light source what so ever. It almost compares to a bowl I guess. There seems to be running water somewhere but Ash won't shine the flashlight anywhere because he is clutching it like it will save his life.

" Is everybody ok?" I finally asked.

" I'm fine, a little shaken… ok a lot shaken." Whispered Misty.

"Ash, are you ok?" I asked again.

Ash mumbled a reply.

" I think we should go explore a little or something." I said. " I mean, nothing has happened yet so maybe we should go find it." I said wincing in pain as I tried to stand up. I was just staring to get my balance when all of a sudden, BAM, something tackled me and I fell to the ground. Again.

"Ow, what was that?" I asked, stunned.

Ash and Misty to sat there, staring at something that was out of sight to me.

" Guys, what is it?" I asked, starting to panic.

" It's… It's…

**Wahahahaha, I'm mean. Lol, this chapter was interesting. So, the journal and pokemon are in a tree, the group probably has an hour of flashlight light left, and there is something trying to kill them. They are having such a great day, don't ya think? ^_^ until next chapter… byebye :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pallet's Cave**

**Chapter 5**

**Hi ppls. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've really busy… and lazy. So I was sitting in bed one night and I got a good idea for this chapter so here it goes. Oh yeah, the first week in August, I'm going to be really busy because of marching band. So, I'll try to update when ever I can. This chapter might have some "language"**

**1:24 P.M.**

**Inside the cave**

" It's… It's… just your shadow." Ash said. " for a minute there it looked like someone was behind you."

" What? Something just hit me!" I said shocked.

" Are you sure you didn't just hit your head on the ceiling?" Ash asked.

" Dude, the ceilings are like, 30 feet up. How could I possibly have hit my head?" I asked, starting to panic a little.

" I don't know Ash… It did look like someone was behind Gary… and then they just disappeared." Misty said.

" Great, shadow people are attacking now." I said. " How are we going to get out?"

" Well, the people who have disappeared have gotten out, so I guess we have to find another exit. Maybe we should keep walking?" Misty suggested.

" Yeah, let's keep walking!" Ash said excited.

" Are you always this peppy in life threatening situations?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

" Yes." Misty answered for him.

**11 minutes later**

" Hey guys? I'm getting a head ache. There is a rock bench up ahead. Can we rest?" Ash asked.

" What? I don't see a bench up ahead? Where is it?" I asked straining my eyes in the dark cave.

" It's around a corner. Come on, follow me." Ash said taking the lead.

Sure enough, Ash took the group around a corner and there was a bench carved out of the side of the cave.

" _This is weird. What's a random bench doing in this cave? And how did Ash know it was here. What if he's been here?_" Gary thought.

" Kay, my head still hurts, I'm going to go walk it off some." Ash said.

" I don't think that's a good idea." I said. " _Besides, I want to ask him if he's been here before._" " You could get lost." I said trying to make an excuse for him to stay.

" No, I'll be fine. I'll just take a short walk. I know where I'm going. Don't be such a worry wart Gary." Ash teased.

" Ok, fine. Go take a walk to clear your head." I said annoyed.

" well ok then. I'll be back soon." Ash said walking away.

I looked around the corner to see if he was gone. When he was, I said, " Misty, I think Ash has been here before."

" What, that's a pretty big accusation. What makes you think that?" Misty asked.

" Well, for starters, how did he know this bench was here?" I said pointing to the bench.

" I don't know… lucky guess?" Misty said starting to look scared.

" And just then. He said he knew where he was going… how does he know where he is going?" I pressed.

" I don't know!" Misty said with alarm rising in her voice. " Maybe we should ask him when he comes back." She suggested.

" If, he comes back. For all we know, he could be brainwashed at the moment." I said glancing at Misty, she looked worried. " but I agree, we should ask him." I said softly, trying to soothe her.

**3 mins later**

" Kay, I'm back now. Though, my head still hurts a little." Ash said walking towards us.

Misty and I looked at each other. " Ash, can we ask you something?" I finally asked.

" Sure, what is it?" Ash asked, looking confused.

" Um, well… have you been inside this cave before?" I asked.

" Yeaaaah. I went in here when that storm hit… I wanted to see if the caves would flood and see if there were anymore evidence." He explained.

" What! Are you stupid?" Misty jumped up and yelled.

" It's ok Misty." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. " Did you come in here alone?" I asked, disgusted that he didn't tell us before now.

" Yes… I didn't want to wake Misty." He said.

" Bull! I told you to wake me if you got any ideas, then we would call Gary!" Misty said outraged.

Ash looked defeated. " Ok, ok. I wanted to get the fame of finding the missing trainers by myself." He admitted.

" Damn, you are stupid." I said, shocked at how arrogant that was, to risk your life for a few minutes of attention.

" Hey, don't call me stupid! At least I tried. I didn't give up when there was a little debris on the road!" Ash said, his face getting all scrunched up in rage. " I'm the one who always tries, unlike you, Gary, who gives up too quickly when something challenging comes up! Or like you, Misty, the flat- chested bitch, who freaks out over a little bug pokemon." Ash said outraged, with his fists flying in the air.

" ASH! SHUT UP!" I yelled as Misty clutched onto my arm in fear.

" NEVERRRRR!" He said charging straight towards me.

" Well Ash, who are your little friends with you?" A mysterious, yet familiar voice said.

Ash stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the mystery guest.

" No way." Misty whispered.

**Lol, another cliff hanger. Thanks for reading this chapter ^_^. Please review! Please! The next chapter should be up soon, I hope. Sorry, this was kind of a short one… REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pallet's Cave

Chapter 6

Hi fans. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been really busy with band and what not. So here is chapter 6 of Pallet's cave. There might be some swear words. Be prepared.

GaryPOV

" No way." Said Misty who was staring at the person next to Ash, while clutching on to my arm is fear. " It's Brock!" She said in shock. " He must have come down here to train one day." " No wonder he didn't answer my calls." She said. " but why wouldn't they have said anything on the news?" Anger was rising in her voice.

" Maybe they don't want the public to know that a Gym leader was missing. That might cause a public panic." I said, trying to calm her down. " but what I don't get is that he knew who Ash was, but he doesn't know who we are. I know he knows you, and, well, everybody knows me." I said smiling. She chuckled.

" But still. It's scary to think that we didn't know about this. What else don't we know?" She said.

" _She makes a good point."_ I thought. _" What else don't we know that's happening? For all we know, the Elite Four could be controlling team rocket."_

" Brock, this is Misty and Gary." Ash said with a very scary voice. " They are here to explore this cave." He said looking at Brock, who by the way, was like a foot taller than Ash. **I just wanted to throw that tidbit in there that Ash is really short. Dudes, Dawn is 10 and Ash is like 16, and dawn is the same height! K, back to the story, sorry to waste your time…**

" I think we should show them what in this cave." Ash said with a creepy smile on his face.

" Agreed." Brock said with a cold hard face, as he pulled out a gun.

" GUN!" I said pulling Misty aside and ducking down. Brock fired.

" Misty, are you ok?" I said, holding on to her, as I dove for a rock for cover.

" Yeah, I'm fine." She said glancing at herself, then at me. " but your not! You've been shot. Omigod, omigod, omigod! She said, panicking. Then she blacked out.

I looked down and saw this dark red splotch on my right pant leg, towards my thigh. " Shit." I said. Then I felt it. The most horrible, searing pain I've ever felt. I soon then blacked out too.

…

When we woke up, we were tied to each other in the middle of a small room. My leg hurt like hell. And Misty looked like she was about to faint. On the perimeter of the room stood people in hooded robes so we couldn't see their faces. I assumed that they were the missing trainers, including Ash and Brock. The only light were some candles mounted on the walls.

" Welcome to the underground society. Where the strong become stronger and we live in peace down here while up there, he said pointing to the ceiling, pollution and water mix and become bad. Just like in Cerulean city." He said, with his massive voice. He continued to talk about all the pollution and what not.

" Misty, what happened in Cerulean?" I whispered.

Her eyes were huge. " We were getting a fuel factory because more and more young couples were coming out here and we ran out of fuel." She whispered back.

" I see, so could the fumes and gas mix with the water, making it turn toxic?" I asked.

" It's possible. But the factory wasn't that big." She explained.

" Hmm, I think we are dealing with the most eco-friendly person I've ever met." I said.

" Yeah, guess so." She said looking glum.

" Now, will you join us?" The leader asked us finishing his speech.

" No thanks." I said trying to get my hands free. " I think we will just go back to our screwed polluted world."

" It's no use. You cant escape. And besides, now that you know who we are, you either become one of us, or die." He said with malice in his voice. " Just like that sap, Tracy.

" *gasp* Tracy." Misty said quietly. " Who the hell are you?" She said angrily.

" We are the underground society." The leader said calmly.

" No shit, you've already said that!" She said, turning red. " Here, let me rephrase that so even the most simpleminded people, like yourself, could understand." She said in a cold voice.

" Oh snap!" I said trying my best to encourage her.

" What is your name?" She said enunciating every word slowly.

" That is not important. You don't need to know my name." He said.

" That was the most lamest excuse ever." I said. " Before we die," I said looking at Misty. " we would like to know our killers name so we wont have to haunt you every waking, and sleeping, moment you have.!" I said backing her up.

" Fine, I'll take my hood off, and tell you my name." Said the leader.

" Good, because if you don't… holy shit! Blaine?" I said shocked!

" What the hell?" Misty said. " Blaine, what are you doing!" her voice cracking.

" It's true, I wanted to make a better society." He said explaining himself, while we just sat there being flabbergasted.

" But you're a Gym leader!" Misty said.

" So? Gym leaders can have dreams too." He snapped back. " Look at Giovanni."

" Screw Giovanni! This is you, here and now!" I said yelling at him. " You are going back to your evil ways with team rocket, aren't you?" I said, giving him one of my coldest stares.

" No." He replied flatly. " I'm done with team rocket. After my Gym got burnt down, **If you don't know about that, search pokemon soul silver or heart gold and Blaine's gym…**

I realized that the outside world has no good to it, only destruction. So then, I found this cave and hatched the idea of an underground society. I then used an ancient brainwashing technique I found while reading, after all, I am a scientist, on some trainers that were snooping around here. And it worked! So now, I have this great little society down here, and know body knows about it, except the citizens, and you." He said pointing at us.

" You're insane." I said.

**Heehee. And that's chapter 6. I thought it turned out pretty well for not knowing what was gonna happen next. :P PLZ review! I might make some fan art for this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ppls. Its Mightyeon. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy with band and school and what not. I'll try to update when I can. So last chapter Gary and Misty met Blaine who has built an underground society. **

**So here's chapter 7... :) **

**Author talking**

**GARYPOV**

" Your insane." I said.

" Well young Gary, there is a question that gets me hazy, is it I, or they, that are crazy?" **Albert Einstein said that.**

" You, it's just you." I said flatly.

" Agreed." said Misty. " So why did you capture all there powerful trainers?" She asked.

" Why?" Blaine said." because I plan to take over the surface as well."

" And how do you plan to do that? You have, what, twenty people here?" I asked.

" You would be surprised. I have spies all over the world. At least 100 in every region. And an arsenal that consists of every weapon you can think of and more." He said with pride in his voice.

" Where the hell did you get all of that?" Misty angrily asked.

" Lt. Surge." He said smiling.

" It all makes sense now. Are all the gym leaders in this?"

"Some, not all unfortunately. Most thought I was crazy and dismissed me." He answered.

" That's good." Misty whispered to me.

" Yeah." I answered back. " Oh, Blaine. If you don't get me a bandage for my leg, I'm going to bleed to death before you have the pleasure of killing me yourself."

" Is that so. Well then, I think I'll let you bleed to death so it's more slow and painful." He snickered. " Followers, come now. We must prepare for our world domination." He yelled at the people in robes.

" Yes master." They answered simultaneously.

" I'll leave you two alone." He said walking out the door.

I looked around making sure we didn't have any spies looking in on us, and then said, " Misty, I think I have a plan… It's going to be very risky though."

" Ok, tell me what it is, then I'll decide." She said.

" Ok here it goes… I could pretend that I'm dead since that might be true in a few hours, thankfully the bullet only grazed my leg, but it still hurts like hell… anyway, so I would be dead and you could say you want to join them, then you could carry my body outside, because I'm sure they don't want dead bodies lying around their "perfect" society. I could then run for help and come back to save you, and all the others that can be saved." I said.

" That might work, but what if they won't let me carry you outside?" She asked.

" I already thought of that, you could say that your madly in love with me and wish to put me to rest." I said chuckling at the thought.

" You wish that was true." She said laughing.

" Isn't it?" I asked jokingly.

" Sorry bucko, not yet." She said smiling. " You still have to get us out here, then maybe I'll think about it."

" I was just joking, but if you…" I said getting cut off because I heard footsteps closing in. " Shh, someone's coming. Let's try the plan." I said attempting to lay on the ground because we were still tied up.

" But Gary, what should I do? I'm not ready." She squealed.

" Pretend to cry or something, but hurry, someone's coming." I said as Blaine walked in the room. I had to quickly close my eyes and then I prayed that this will all work out.

" Gary! Gary! No! Don't die!" Misty sobbed.

" Hmm, how unfortunate, I didn't get to see him die." Blaine said. He looked disappointed. " At least I'll get to kill you." He said looking at Misty.

" Actually, I would like to join you." She said hesitantly.

" Really! What changed your mind?" He asked with shock in his voice.

" I honestly have nothing to live for anymore. Gary, the love of my life, is now dead, my two best friends are with you now, so I guess I'll join you." She said.

" Very well. You will make a good soldier." He said beaming.

" I have a request though." She said.

" And what would that be?" He asked with suspicion.

" I would like to carry Gary's body outside… " She said but was interrupted.

" I'm afraid you can't do that." He answered.

" Why not?" She said with panic in her voice.

" Well, we have a special room where we put our "rebels" in." He answered calmly.

" But if we would put him outside, he would be a message to all people on the surface not to mess with us or _that_ will happen." She said pointing to Gary's limp body.

" Good point." He said. " Yes, I will allow you to put his body outside."

" Thank you… master." Misty said. " Um sir?" she asked.

" Oh! I suppose you want untied from this fool." He said.

" Yes please." She answered.

" Here you go." He said pulling out a long knife. He cut the rope and said, " Hurry back."

" I will sir." She said dragging Gary's body out the door. She was almost to the exit when Gary whispered, " nice job Misty." " Thanks Gary. Can you walk the rest of the way? You're really heavy." She smiled.

" Sure." He answered. " I'll be back as soon as I can… I promise."

" How are you going to walk all the way to Pallet Town with your leg." She asked.

" I brought my Ferrow along. Remember all out pokemon are in that tree." He answered.

" Oh yeah. Ok then. See you soon then." She said sadly.

" Yeah, see you soon…" He said. " and Misty, don't give up… whatever you go through, don't give in or give up."

" Ok Gary. You better go. I'll see you soon." She said giving him an awkward hug.

" Yep see you." He said limping out of the tunnel.

**Well, that was improve. So um… review plz. Next chapter might be the finale. I'm not for sure though. Until then, see u later. :) **


End file.
